Exploring on ideas
by IReadNoNonsense
Summary: Sometimes, Harry wished his life was normal. Waking up in another world as some weird metal thing after trying to follow his Godfather through the veil was not something that can be called 'normal'. Just another writer exploring some ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm bored and well, yeah I'm bored.**

**I did this just for fun and since I can't wait for the next chapters of Sparkling!Harry fics I decided to just make a small one of it. Just thinking what would happen and stuff... hehe.**

**I think it's really... weird, Oh well.**

**I'd like to thank Age of the Greek Baby and Sylenttails for making me think of this idea, sorry if it's horrible but hey, you have to learn from your mistakes right? **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, really I don't.

* * *

**1.) **Sometimes, Harry wished his life was normal. Waking up in another world as some weird metal thing after trying to follow his Godfather through the veil was not something that can be called 'normal'.

**2.) **He stared at the young green-opticed sparkling in front of him. What the frag was a sparkling doing in the middle of a forest? Prowl shook his head. Questions later, the sparkling's injuries were top priorities for now.

**3.) **Harry had now officially dubbed himself as The-Boy-Who-Always-Got-Into-Trouble-No-Matter-What-Shape-Or-Size. But then, giant alien robots were far more better than evil snake guy trying to kill him or giant man eating spiders that live in a forest next to a _boarding_ school. Oh yes, they were much much better.

**4.) "**You mean to tell me that you found a sparkling in the middle of a forest?" Ratchet said incredulously through the comm link. Prowl wasn't one to joke but really this was getting pretty far-fetched for one of his sarcastic remarks. _"I'm telling you Ratchet_." Came the SIC's exasperated voice. _"I am not joking, have you ever heard me joke about something as serious as this_?".

**5**.) He had to reboot his vision systems just to make sure what he was seeing was real. In fact, he was vaguely aware of his somehow broken jaw hinges as his mouth was left hanging. There was a sparkling. Maybe a few months old. But that was impossible, the Allspark was destroyed almost a year ago. Ratchet had somehow managed to stop himself from making his CPU crash as he took the black-green sparkling from Prowl.

**6.) **Harry just knew he wouldn't miss his old world. Although it made him feel slightly guilty about his old friends, his new family made everything better.

**7.) "**He is so cute!" Arcee cooed, it had been a week since he had been introduced to the ark (A.K.A. almost everyone had their CPU crashed before being woken up by a very pissed off Ratchet and a wrench dent on their helms.) But then of course, so many Autobots had loved him the day he was finally allowed to be carried around the ark.

**8.)**Harry didn't know how he ended up outside, or how he had managed to crawl away from the Autobots, they were nice and cool sure but they were way too overprotective sometimes. Somehow, someway, he had managed to get away from NEST and ended up in some kind of village, it was night and there was no one outside the dusty little place.

Seeing that everything was fairly boring he turned around and was about to go back to the base since he just knew that the rest of the Autobots were in mass chaos and panic, he was stopped by a loud bark.

Behind him was a fairly big dog, about half his size (He was a few inches taller than Sam by the way.) with shaggy black fur. It's teeth were barred ready to fight if needed, armed with only it's teeth and a... pink bow? Something about this dog was fairly familiar...

"Ssssiiirrr-whir-chirp riuuuusss." He managed to choke out. He still wasn't used to his vocal processor. Oh god. Sirius.

The dog stopped and stared at him as if contemplating about what he was saying before transforming into the man he had come to love as a father figure. A trembling hand reached out to him as if unsure about what to do.

"Pup...?"

**9.) **The base was in total chaos. The sparkling had been missing for hours after somehow escaping Jazz's watch. Everyone searched high and low for the sparkling, their search was in vain for some unfathomable reason the sparkling was found ringing at their doorbell clutching a large black dog begging with wide green optics to keep it.

**10.) **The dog for his part had been a handful as the sparkling himself. Other than the constant need for food and attention, there were times when the 'Bots had been mysteriously pranked from being woken up with a new paint job to finding his or her things somewhere random like Ratchet's wrenches in Sunstreaker's energon glass (How it got there was a mystery), and both the dog and sparkling would look suspiciously innocent.

**11.) **Ratchet frowned. The dog, Padfoot (when the sparkling could finally speak after a few months he had named the dog and of course himself. For some reason he named himself Firebolt) had been following him around again. At first he thought the dog just had nothing to do, but then he observed on his rants that the dog was actually listening and barking in response. This earthling creature was far more intelligent than most animals that's for sure.

**12.) **Harry, or Firebolt now, laughed in delight as Ratchet threatened the twins to remodel them into toasters, while Ironhide was trying to _not _use them as moving target practice. Even in other worlds, twins were the epitome of fun.

**13.) **Firebolt cuddled closer to Padfoot as they heard yet another loud boom. It had all started as a normal night, Wheeljack and Bluestreak thought it was a good idea to bring him out into the meadows since it was spring and the flowers looked so pretty and what not. They were enjoying themselves when the two Decepticons attacked. Firebolt whimpered. He hoped the others were alright.

**14.) **He felt guilty for enjoying the fact that he wasn't the saviour anymore, it was Sam in this world. He pitied the boy for having the fate of the entire world on his shoulders, they were the same in so many ways.

**15.) **Sirius let out a growl as the 'Con stepped closer to the very much injured medic, Ratchet. They had been caught by surprise when the 'Cons raided the base in mid morning.

"Padfoot, Go!" The medic shouted glaring at the dog that would make mechs burst into fire. "There's nothing you can do against him."

Said Padfoot ignored him and charged at the 'Con, using the headstart to make a big jump. Landing somewhere on the chestplate and clinging (biting and clawing) on whatever he can grab a hold to so that he could climb. _Main system line, main system line thingy? Where was it? The neck! That really big cord on the neck can paralyze this big bloody git! _Knowing what to do Sirius jumped on the oncoming claw that was suppose to pry him off the large mech's chest, jumping again he landed on the shoulder searching frantically for that weird big cable that Ratchet would pinch whenever the patient got too violent.

He yowled in pain as the giant metallic hand crushed his left hind leg because he had dodged a little too late. _There! _He bit the cable ignoring the burning of his teeth and the electricity that went through his whole body. For one frantic second he thought he had bit the wrong cable, but soon the mech collapsed making the ground shake just a little.

Padfoot stood there, on the Con's back, giving a very smug look at the medic before collapsing in exhaustion.

**16.) **"Is he alright?" Ironhide asked sparing a glance at the diagnosed dog. "Firebolt's been worried sick about him."

"He's gonna live 'Hide ... Multiple cracked ribs from the explosion, broken bones on the left hind leg...Burns here and there, Slag it! What was that dog even doing on the battlefield?"

"He kept running 'round actually.." Firebolt's soft voice greeted them as the doors slid open, the sparkling himself was remarkably intelligent for someone his age. Ratchet had yet to find out. "Distracting those big Con's so 'hat the others 'ill get a hit on 'nem." And his voice had this cute British accent mixed with incomplete words. Sideswipe, who was carrying him grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist his puppy-eye look as the humans say."

"-An' he also wan'ed to visit Sunny." The young sparkling interrupted. "How is he?"

"As I said he's gonna live." Ratchet sighed, a very human expression he had copied often. "I owe this dog my life..."

"'e likes you too!" Firebolt chirped before covering his mouth horrified. "Uh..."

**17.) **The sparkling, there was something strange about him. But Sam didn't really voice his suspicions out loud. He loved the little guy, and he loved it even more when the small mech made Bee laugh. Sometimes Sam wondered whether it really was 'brotherly love' that made both young mechs grow close.

**18.) **Optimus Prime shook his head when the retreating back of his weapons specialist disappeared around the corner. He didn't know how many times he had reprimanded the mech for bringing the sparkling in the shooting range. 'He likes it!' Ironhide had said grinning dreamily, probably at the thought of training a sparkling after so many vorns.

**19.) **"Pup, sometimes you never cease to amaze me." Sirius said shaking his head. He and Harry were alone in his room while the others were on meetings and on patrol.

"What can I 'ay Padfoo', trouble seems 'o find me everyw'ere." Harry grinned a triumphant grin and laughed along with his Godfather. It was nice to feel carefree every now and then.

**20.) **Firebolt cursed his luck. Great, just great, all he did was escape from the clutches of the overly paranoid Red Alert and now he had gotten himself captured by that seeker called Starscream. Great...

**21.) **He didn't want to let go. No. No. No and no. No way was he gonna let this seeker out of his watch.

"'Bolt..." Optimus started yet again.

"No! I wanna fly mo'!" He said clinging to the seeker's wings as if it was his life-line. Yep, no way in Merlin's name was he gonna pass out the chance to fly again. Now to convince the seeker to defect...

**22.) **Starscream frowned and shoved Firebolt into a safehole with the dog. The young one may be annoying, calling him and his trine 'Daddy' 'Dad' and 'Papa' of all things, but there was one rule that all Cybertronians knew about seekers.

Never mess with a seeker's sparkling.

And Megatron's gonna find out why.

**23.) **The twins gaped as they watched the retreating back of an injured Megatron fade in the distance. "Come on boys." Starscream said dusting off his servos. "We're defecting."

**25.)**It was strange. It was weird. It was creepy. The seekers had defected, Firebolt was actually a seeker, Ratchet's teaching Padfoot about Mechanical medicine and made him official apprentice aside from First Aid, Wheeljack hadn't blown up a single thing in a week, and the whole world's messed up. Yep, dooms day was definitely right around the corner.

**26.) **Will Lennox took aim and fired, luckily hitting the giant helicopter 'Con on a joint. "Padfoot!" He shouted through the gunfire. "Can you get Sam to Ratchet? The boy's already had multiple ribs broken and unconcsious just to make matters worse."

"Idiot! The boy's too heavy for a dog to carry!" Epps hissed as he retreated from his firing position. "Send one of our men."

"No can do. We've already had our hands full enough." Will replied in frustation. "Well can you?"

The dog looked at him as if contemplating some decision before transforming in front of their very eyes into a blue-eyed man about 30 years old, his long hair tied in a ponytail wearing cargo pants and a dirty white shirt that suspiciously looked like Will's long lost shirt. "I can't carry him as a dog but I'm sure I can as a man."

They did not have time to reply as the man hoisted Sam on his shoulders and ran to where Ratchet was. Avoiding cannons, gunfire, and being stepped on along the way.

**27.) **"Really, guys, if you can live with giant alien robots transfroming into super awesome vehicles why can't you accept that some man can transform into a dog?" Sirius said arms crossed looking at them. He knew the questions were coming sooner or later but he didn't expect it to happen only hours after the battle.

The rest of the mechs and the soldiers looked at him oddly. "Padfoot...a dog transforming into a man is... not...normal..." Will said as if he was trying to explain it to some 3 year old.

Sirius snorted. "Dude, did you hear what I said? Man to dog not dog to man, I don't have the mental capacity of a mutt."

Somewhere from the door Firebolt let out a whir of laughter. "Yeah right Sirius, andyou thought it was a good idea to piss on Sunstreaker's foot just for fun."

"Wait. What Sirius?" Will said looking at 'Bolt, to Padfoot, then back to 'Bolt. "You knew?"

'Bolt shrugged. "Of course I did. He's _my _dog. And you can call him Sirius in human form, or Black, or Padfoot, or mutt, or hair-brained idio-"

"They get it pup." Sirius interrupted annoyed.

**28.) **"YEAH!" Harry laughed as he felt the wonderful sensation of flying, it wasn't as nice as having the wind in your hair but it was much more fun especially if he would do the Wronski Feint just to scare the slag out of the few Autobots that were watching. His supposed seeker guardians had finally taught him how to fly, they were proud to say that he was a fast learner. He had grown to love guns as much as Ironhide that it made the older mech giddy. It was nice to have a real family.

**29.) **"So you're saying that Padfoot is actually a man that can transform into a dog?" Prowl nodded. Inwardly Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Primus, he thought he had gotten delusional by falling in love with an organic pet. Wait, he did not just think that...did he?

**30.) **"So when Firebolt-"

"Harry, remember he just transformed into a...mech?"

"Right so Harry said that you liked me, it was not dog like man or in this case giant alien robot as master but as..." Ratchet trailed off uncomfortable.

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah it's...something like that..."

Ratchet made an expression that looked like a cybertronian version of clearing his throat. "You know... we are alone in the medbay, and it is night...maybe we could ...talk?"

He grinned and settled himself comfortable on the medic's shoulder. "I thought you'd never ask."

**31.) **"Bumblebee if you dare..."

"Dad please, I'm a youngling now and by mental age I'm as old as him. Heck! I'm the same height as him now that I got my upgrade!" Harry said throwing his servos out dramatically.

"Yeah Screamer!" Skywarp warped beside the seeker. "Firebolt's all grown up now. Did you see the way he kicked Motormaster's aft on the last raid?"

Starscream glared at his trinemate before going back to Bee. "DO NOT try anything funny." He growled out before being warped away by a giggling Skywarp.

Firebolt shook his head before turning to Bee. "Sorry about that, he gets wa~ay to overprotective sometimes."

"Er, yeah that's alright, so...you wanna go to that new parking lot movie thing Sam told us about?" Bumblebee managed to say, his fans kicking overdrive. It had taken him a lot of guts and convincing from both Mikaela and Sam to ask the seeker out once he had his body upgraded.

He laughed. "Let's just hope they won't find it strange that there's a giant get on the parking spaces."

Bumblebee grinned shyly before transforming into his classic yellow Camaro look with black racing stripes. Firebolt doing the same only he turned into a smaller version of an F-22 jet. "Let's go then." Came the reply from his private comm.

**32.) **"PADFOOT!" Ratchet's yell was greeted with Sirius's howl of laughter. Oh his Sparkmate was going to get it now. "Come here and I'll neuter **(?)** you very, very painfully." Ratchet cackled as Sirius yelped and transformed into a dog running like hell away from him. He was going to pay for switching his wrenches with giant star shaped wands, oh he was going to pay...

Ah well, such is the normal life in the ark.

**33.) **Harry didn't know what to expect when he had landed in this universe, but as long as he had his family, his Sparkmate, and his Godfather with him, he'd never regret his half-witted, split-second decision of running through the veil.

* * *

**(?)- people, I searched it on the internet and that is the right spelling for the word.**

**Yeah, I know it's weird... and a bit OOC and I think I just made a Bumblebee/Harry!Firebolt, and Sirius/Ratchet pairing...**

**Ey! ey! *raises hands* Boredom made me do it!**

**Anyway, **

**Like it? Hate it? Loathe it? or just plain confused by it.**

**Either way can you guys please tell me if I made any mistakes, wrong grammars, spelling errors, or information errors. **

**:D Thanks.**

**What's your opinion for it by the way?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was reading one of Silver Melody217's challenges (Dang! I can't get the Plot bunnies out of my head! *gets bait* Here bunny, bunny bunny. I'm gonna feed you to Kyuubi~!) when I just thought of this idea. **

**And since I couldn't really do anything else...("You still haven't finished your Biology assignment IRNN." My conscience said rolling her eyes) I decided to write this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter and Transformers in any way._

* * *

The sparkling sighed and practically collapsed on his surprisingly soft metal bed and groaned.

A dog turned man chuckled and looked at his metal godson in amusement.

"What pup? Bored already?"

Harry nodded. "I can't really do anything in here. And we already finished our pranking spree half an hour ago, what are we supposed to do now?"

Sirius sent him a thoughtful look and asked him very slowly. "Have you ever said something out loud to them before?"

He sent him a curious look. "No. Why? Whirring and clicking already seems to satisfy them."

The Marauder grinned. "Well you see pup, we could use this to our advantage..."

Realization crossed the mech's face and he slowly grinned back at his godfather.

..

.

"Well there you are you little tyke!" Sideswipe said picking the crawling sparkling up with ease. "Oh, and the dog too."

Said dog growled and glared at him. He was _so _going to be in the next to-be-pranked list. Sirius thought.

The giant mech carried him towards the main room where a few mechs were resting, namely Wheeljack and the Arcee sisters. He placed the sparkling on the floor and excused himself, telling the little thing to behave while he was going to get some energon.

A while later A few other Autobots came in.

Harry whirred in delight as he saw Ironhide among those who entered and promptly tried to crawl towards the weapon specialist.

Harry grinned and pointed at the twins, Mudflap and Skids who just entered.

"Piece o' scap metal!" He said cheerily before clapping his servos happily as if he did a big feat.

He tilted his head to the side as he saw his guardian not responding. "'ronhide?"

Ironhide silently gave the sparkling to Ratchet before glaring at the twins. Not even realizing that he was the sparkling's fifth word. The twins shuddered and took a step back.

"Now 'Hide...You kno' we don' really say stuff in front of da kid..."

They made an action that looked a lot like gulping when they heard the dreadful hum of an energy cannon.

"5...seconds...to...run." The black, highly intimidating mech managed to grit out.

They didn't need to be told twice.

..

.

* * *

_Something random that crossed into my mind. _

_Although I could have made it more exciting..._


End file.
